ऋषभदेव जी
Ришабха ( ) — восьмая аватара Вишну из двадцати двух, перечисленных в Бхагавата-пуране. Он явился в лоне Марудеви, жены царя Набхи, который совершил множество суровых аскез и покаяний для удовлетворения Вишну, чтобы Тот подарил им сына, похожего на Него. И Он выполнил их просьбу, впоследствии родившись как Ришабха, сын царя Набхи и Марудеви. Ришабха Риши также упомянут в Маркандея, Ваю, Брахманда, Сканда и Вишну пуранах. Категория:Персонажи «Бхагавата-пураны» Категория:Боги по алфавиту Категория:Формы и образы Вишну Категория:Тиртханкары ऋषभदेव जैन धर्म के प्रथम तीर्थंकर हैं। तीर्थंकर का अर्थ होता है जो तीर्थ की रचना करें। जो संसार सागर (जन्म मरण के चक्र) से मोक्ष तक के तीर्थ की रचना करें, वह तीर्थंकर कहलाते हैं। ऋषभदेव जी को आदिनाथ भी कहा जाता है। भगवान ऋषभदेव वर्तमान अवसर्पिणी काल के प्रथम दिगम्बर जैन मुनि थे। जीवन चरित्र Lord's mother with new born baby.jpg|ऋषभदेव का जन्म दर्शाती प्रदर्शनी Baby Tirthankara on Airawat Elephant.jpg|ऐरावत हाथी पर इंद्र द्वारा सुमेरु पर्वत पर अभिषेक के लिए बाल ऋषभदेव को ले जाया जाना Dance of Apsara Nilanjana.jpg|नीलांजना का नृत्य दिखलाती प्रदर्शनी Lord Risbabhdev in Samosharan on Mount Kailash.jpg|भगवान ऋषभदेव का समवशरण जैन पुराणों के अनुसार अन्तिम कुलकर राजा नाभिराज के पुत्र ऋषभदेव हुये। भगवान ऋषभदेव का विवाह यशावती देवी और सुनन्दा से हुआ। ऋषभदेव के १०० पुत्र और दो पुत्रियाँ थी। उनमें भरत चक्रवर्ती सबसे बड़े थे एवं प्रथम चक्रवर्ती सम्राट हुए जिनके नाम पर इस देश का नाम भारत पडा। दुसरे पुत्र बाहुबली भी एक महान राजा एवं कामदेव पद से बिभूषित थे। इनके आलावा ऋषभदेव के वृषभसेन, अनन्तविजय, अनन्तवीर्य, अच्युत, वीर, वरवीर आदि ९९ पुत्र तथा ब्राम्ही और सुन्दरी नामक दो पुत्रियां भी हुई, जिनको ऋषभदेव ने सर्वप्रथम युग के आरम्भ में क्रमश: लिपिविद्या (अक्षरविद्या) और अंकविद्या का ज्ञान दिया। आदिनाथपुराण और चौबीस तीर्थंकर-पुराण बाहुबली और सुंदरी की माता का नाम सुनंदा था। भरत चक्रवर्ती, ब्रह्मी और अन्य ९८ पुत्रों की माता का नाम सुमंगला था। ऋषभदेव भगवान की आयु ८४ लाख पूर्व की थी जिसमें से २० लाख पूर्व कुमार अवस्था में व्यतीत हुआ और ६३ लाख पूर्व राजा की तरह| केवल ज्ञान प्राप्ति के बाद]] जैन ग्रंथो के अनुसार लगभग १००० वर्षो तक तप करने के पश्चात ऋषभदेव को केवल ज्ञान की प्राप्ति हुई थी। ऋषभदेव भगवान के समवशरण में निम्नलिखित व्रती थे : *८४ गणधर *२२ हजार केवली *१२,७०० मुनि मन: पर्ययज्ञान ज्ञान से विभूषित *९,००० मुनि अवधी ज्ञान से *४,७५० श्रुत केवली *२०,६०० ऋद्धि धारी मुनि *३,५०,००० आर्यिका माता जी *३,००,००० श्रावक हिन्दु ग्रन्थों में वर्णन वैदिक धर्म में भी ॠषभदेव का संस्तवन किया गया है। भागवत में अर्हन् राजा के रूप में इनका विस्तृत वर्णन है। इसमें भरत आदि 100 पुत्रों का कथन जैन धर्म की तरह ही किया गया है। अन्त में वे दिगम्बर (नग्न) साधु होकर सारे भारत में विहार करने का भी उल्लेख किया गया है। ॠग्वेद आदि प्राचीन वैदिक साहित्य में भी इनका आदर के साथ संस्तवन किया गया है। हिन्दूपुराण श्रीमद्भागवत के पाँचवें स्कन्ध के अनुसार मनु के पुत्र प्रियव्रत के पुत्र आग्नीध्र हुये जिनके पुत्र राजा नाभि (जैन धर्म में नाभिराय नाम से उल्लिखित) थे। राजा नाभि के पुत्र ऋषभदेव हुये जो कि महान प्रतापी सम्राट हुये। भागवतपुराण अनुसार भगवान ऋषभदेव का विवाह इन्द्र की पुत्री जयन्ती से हुआ। इससे इनके सौ पुत्र उत्पन्न हुये। उनमें भरत चक्रवर्ती सबसे बड़े एवं गुणवान थे।श्रीमद्धभागवत पञ्चम स्कन्ध, चतुर्थ अध्याय, श्लोक ९ उनसे छोटे कुशावर्त, इलावर्त, ब्रह्मावर्त, मलय, केतु, भद्रसेन, इन्द्रस्पृक, विदर्भ और कीकट ये नौ राजकुमार शेष नब्बे भाइयों से बड़े एवं श्रेष्ठ थे। उनसे छोटे कवि, हरि, अन्तरिक्ष, प्रबुद्ध, पिप्पलायन, आविर्होत्र, द्रुमिल, चमस और करभाजन ये नौ पुत्र राजकुमार भागवत धर्म का प्रचार करने वाले बड़े भगवद्भक्त थे। इनसे छोटे इक्यासी पुत्र पिता की की आज्ञा का पालन करते हुये पुण्यकर्मों का अनुष्ठान करने से शुद्ध होकर ब्राह्मण हो गये।श्रीमद्धभागवत पञ्चम स्कन्ध, चतुर्थ अध्याय, श्लोक १३ प्रतिमा भगवान ऋषभदेव जी की एक विशाल प्रतिमा बडवानी (मध्यप्रदेश) (भारत) के पास बावनगजा मे है। यह ८४ फीट की है। सन्दर्भ सन्दर्भ ग्रन्थ * * }} * * श्रेणी:दर्शन श्रेणी:जैन धर्म श्रेणी:हिन्दू धर्म श्रेणी:तीर्थंकर | royal_predecessor = King Nabhi | royal_successor = Bharata Chakravartin, Bahubali and his 98 other sons | wife = Sunanda and Sumangala | father = Nabhi | mother = Marudevi | children = Bharata Bahubali Sundari Brahmi | chyavana_date = Jeth Vad 4 | chyavana_place = Ayodhya | birth_date = Fagan Vad 8 | birth_place = Ayodhya | diksha_date = Fagan Vad 8 | diksha_place = Ayodhya | kevalgyan_date = Maha Vad 11 | kevalgyan_place = Ayodhya | moksha_date = Posh Vad 13 | moksha_place = Mount Kailash | color = Golden | symbol = Bull | height = 500 bows (1500 metres) | age = 84 lakh purva (592.704 x 1018 years) | yaksha = Gomukha | yakshini = Chakreshvari | ganadhara = Pundarika and Brahmi }} Rishabhanatha also or Rishabhadeva,Vilas Adinath Sangave, Facets of Jainology, Popular Prakashan, 2001, p. 131. is the first Tirthankara (Teaching God) of the present half cycle of time in Jainism. The word Tīrthankara signifies the founder of a tirtha which means a fordable passage across a sea. The Tirthankara show the 'fordable path' across the sea of interminable births and deaths (saṃsāra). Rishabhanatha is also known as Ādinātha which translates into "First (Adi) Lord (nātha)". Overview Jain cosmology divides the Worldly Time cycle into two halves (avasarpiṇī and utsarpiṇī) with six aras (spokes) in each half. Twenty-four Tīrthaṅkaras grace this part of the universe in duşamā-suşamā (read as dukhmā-sukhmā) ara of both halves. The present half cycle (avasarpiṇī) being a special case, Rishabhanatha, the first tīrthaṅkara was born at the end of the third period (suṣama-duṣamā) itself. According to Jain texts, he was born in the age when there was happiness all around with no work for men to do. Gradually as the cycle moved, and wish-fulfilling trees disappeared, people rushed to their King for help. Rishabhanatha is then said to have taught the men six main professions. These were: (1) Asi (swordsmanship for protection), (2) Masi (writing skills), (3) Krishi (agriculture), (4) Vidya (knowledge), (5) Vanijya (trade and commerce) and (6) Shilp (crafts). In other words, he is credited with introducing karma-bhumi (the age of action) by teaching these professions to householders to enable them to earn a livelihood. The institution of marriage came into existence after he married to set an example for other humans to follow. In total, Rishabhanatha is said to have taught seventy-two sciences which include: arithmetic, the plastic and visual arts, the art of lovemaking, singing and dancing. Jaina chronology places the date of Rishabhanatha at an almost immeasurable antiquity in the past. Founding of Jainism Ṛṣabhanātha is said to be the founder of Jainism in the present half cycle, and is unanimously considered to be so by the Jains. Sarvepalli Radhakrishnan, the first Vice President of India wrote: }} Legends Lord's mother with new born baby.jpg|Statuary representing Rishabhanatha's birth Baby Tirthankara on Airawat Elephant.jpg|Statuary representing Infant Rishabhanatha being taken for ceremonial bath to Sumeru on Airavata (Indra's elephant) Dance of Apsara Nilanjana.jpg|Statuary representing Dance of Nilanjana Lord Risbabhdev in Samosharan on Mount Kailash.jpg|Statuary representing Samavasarana (divine preaching hall) of Rishabhanatha on Mount Kailash Ādi purāṇa, a major Jain text records the life accounts of Rishabhanatha as well as ten previous lives. Rishabhanatha is associated with his Bull emblem, the Nyagrodha tree, Gomukha (bull-faced) Yaksha, and Chakresvari Yakshi. Birth Garbha kalyanaka is the first auspicious event out of five auspicious events (Panch Kalyanaka). It means enlivening of the embryo through the descent of the life (soul) in the mortal body. On the second day of Ashadha (a month of the Hindu calendar) Krishna (dark fortnight), Queen Marudevi is said to have seen sixteen auspicious dreams. King Nabhi explained these dreams to her as a sign of Tirthankara's birth. Rishabhanatha was born to King Nabhi and Queen Marudevi in Ayodhya, on the ninth day of the dark half of the month of Chaitra-''caitra krişna navamĩ''. This is the second auspicious event and is known as Janma Kalyanaka. Kingdom Rishabhanatha's kingdom was kind and gentle and he is credited with transforming a tribal society into an orderly one. Like all tīrthaṅkara and other legendary figures of Indian history who were great warriors, he too was one with great bodily strength. However, he never needed to show his warrior aspect. Rishabhanātha is known for advocating non-violence, and was one of the greatest initiators of human progress. Rishabhanatha had two wives, Sunanda and Sumangala. Sumangala was the mother of ninety-nine sons (including Bharata) and one daughter, Brahmi. Sunanda was the mother of Bahubali and Sundari. He taught his daughters Brahmi and Sundari, the Brahmi-lipi (ancient Brahmi script) and the science of numbers (Ank-Vidya) respectively. Rishabhanatha is said to have lived for 84 lakh (pūrva) of which 20 lakh pūrva were spent as a youth (kumāra kāla), and 63 lakh pūrva as the King (rājya kāla). Renunciation '' posture. (Photo:Ajmer Jain temple)]] One day Indra of the first heaven arranged a dance by celestial dancers in the assembly hall of Lord Rishabhanatha. One of the dancers was Nilanjana, whose clock of life had only a few moments left to run. While in the midst of a series of vigorous dance movements, she stopped, and the next instant her form 'dissolved' and she was no more. The sudden fatal death of Nilanjana, reminded Rishabhanatha of the world's transitory nature and he developed a desire for renunciation. He gave his kingdom to his hundred sons, of whom Bharata got the city of Vinita (Ayodhya) and Bahubali got the city of Podanapur (Taxila) and became an ascetic on the ninth day of the month of Chaitra Krishna (Hindu calendar). The renunciation is the third of Panch Kalyanaka and is called Diksha Kalyanaka. Akshaya Tritiya Akshaya Tritya is considered holy and supremely auspicious by Jains. It is believed that Rishabhanatha took his first ahara (alms) as an ascetic on this day. Rishabhanatha was the first monk of the present half cycle of time (avasarpini). Therefore, people did not knew how to offer food (ahara) to Digambara monks. King Shreyansa of Hastinapur town recollected his past life experiences and offered sugarcane juice (ikshu-rasa) to Rishabhanatha. Jains attach great importance to this day as it was only after 6 months that Rishabhanatha was offered food. It is celebrated on the third day of the bright fortnight of the month Vaishaka. He got the name Ikshvaku from the word Ikhsu (sugarcane) and his dynasty became Ikshvaku dynasty. Omniscience ]] Rishabhanatha spent a thousand years performing austerities and then attained Kevala Jnana (omniscience) on the eleventh day of Falgun Krishna (Hindu calendar). According to Jain texts, Devas (heavenly beings) created a divine preaching hall known as samavasarana. This is the fourth of Panch Kalyanaka and is known as Kevala Jnāna Kalyanaka. According to Jain texts, the following is the number of followers of Tirthankara Rishabhanatha: *Eighty-four Ganadharas (apostles) *Twenty-thousand Omniscient saints. *12,700 saints endowed with Telepathy *Nine-thousand saints with clairvoyance. *4,750 saints śrut-kevali (saints having complete knowledge of Jain Agamas) *20,600 saints with miraculous powers. *Three hundred and fifty thousand nuns, headed by Brahmi. *Three hundred thousand householders. As an Omniscient, Tirthankara Rishabhanatha is said to have preached, for 1 lakh pūrva less thousand years (kevalakāla). Moksha Rishabhanatha is said to have preached Jainism far and wide. He attained Moksha (liberation from the cycle of births and deaths) at Ashtapada (famously known as Mount Kailash) on the fourteenth day of Magha Krishna (Hindu Calendar) at the age of 84 lakh purva (592.704 x 1018 years). His preachings were recorded in fourteen scriptures known as Purvas. In literature There is mention of Rishabhanatha in Hindu scriptures, like the Rigveda, Vishnu Purana and Bhagavata Purana. Rishabhanatha is also mentioned in Buddhist literature. It speaks of several tirthankara and includes Rishabhanatha along with: Padmaprabha, Chandraprabha, Pushpadanta, Vimalanatha, Dharmanatha, and Neminatha. A Buddhist scripture named Dharmottarapradipa mentions Rishabhanatha as an Apta (Tirthankara). The "Ādi purāṇa", a 9th-century Sanskrit poem, and a 10th-century Kannada commentary on it by the poet Adikavi Pampa (fl. 941 CE), written in Champu style, a mix of prose and verse and spread over sixteen cantos, deals with the ten lives of Rishabhanatha and his two sons. The life of Rishabhanatha is also detailed in Mahapurana of Jinasena, Trisasti-salaka-purusa-caritra by the scholar Hemachandra, Kalpa Sutra a Jain text containing the biographies of the Jain Tirthankaras, and Jambudvipa-prajnapti. Bhaktamara Stotra by Acharya Manatunga is one of the most prominent prayers mentioning Rishabhanatha. Iconography Rishabhanatha is usually depicted in the lotus position or kayotsarga, a standing posture of meditation. The distinguishing features of Rishabhanatha is his long locks of hair which fall on his shoulders, and an image of a bull in sculptures of him. Paintings of him usually depict legendary events of his life. Some of these include his marriage, and Indra performing a ritual known as ''abhisheka''. He is sometimes shown presenting a bowl to his followers and teaching them the art of pottery, painting a house, or weaving textiles. The visit of his mother Marudevi is also shown extensively in painting. Images India, uttar pradesh, jina rishabhanatha, 800-900.JPG|Image depicting Rishabhanatha, Victoria and Albert Museum, London, 7th century Rishabha Venerated.jpg|Rishabhanatha venerated by Digambara monk and others (from a Jain manuscript, c. 18th century) Rishabhanatha - First Jain Tirthankara - Circa 6th Century CE - Katra Keshav Dev - ACCN 12-2-68 - Government Museum - Mathura 2013-02-23 5404.JPG|Idol of Rishabhanatha at Mathura Museum, Uttar Pradesh (Circa 6th Century CE) Sculpture dated 12th century of Adinath Tirtankar from Gurupura.JPG|Rishabhanatha idol from Gurupura at Shivappa Nayaka palace, Shivamogga, 12th century Madhya pradesh, epoca candella, tirthankara rishabhanatha, x-xi sec.JPG|Rishabhanatha, sandstone, Chandela period, Guimet Museum, 10th-11th century Hanumantal adinath.jpg|Kalchuri period Adinath image at Hanumantal Bada Jain Mandir, Jabalpur Aadinath 10 Century AD, Maharaja Chhatrasal Museum Dhubela Exhibit Item (13).JPG|Image depicting Rishabhanatha (Maharaja Chhatrasal Museum) dated 10th century Adinath bilahri ashta.jpg|Bilahari Adinath image with Ashtamangala Jina Rishabhanatha with 23 additional Jinas, Rajasthan, Western India, dated Samvat 1201, 1144 AD, brass inlaid with silver - Ethnological Museum, Berlin - DSC01585.JPG|Rishabhanatha with 23 additional Jinas, Ethnological Museum, Berlin, 12th century Shrine with Four Jinas (Rishabhanatha (Adinatha)), Parshvanatha, Neminatha, and Mahavira) LACMA M.85.55 (1 of 4).jpg|Shrine with Four Jinas Rishabhanatha, Parshvanatha, Neminatha, and Mahavira, 6th century Colossal statues StatueOfAhimsa.jpg|Statue of Ahimsa, Maharashtra, Adinath Barwani MP.JPG|Bawangaja, Madhya Pradesh, Gwalior-adinath1.jpg|Siddhachal Jain Temple,Gwalior Fort, Temples * Kulpakji Jain Temple * Vataman Jain Temple * Kundalpur Jain Temple * Bibrod Tirth * Paporaji Jain Temple * Rishabhdeo Jain Temple * Adinath Digambara Jain Temple, Ladnu, Rajasthan Jain Temple Ranakpur.jpg|Adishwar Temple, Ranakpur, Rajasthan Khajuraho3.jpg|Adinath Jain temple, Khajuraho Delwada.jpg|Dilwara Temples, Mount Abu, Rajasthan Sangheji jain temple,sanganer,jaipur.JPG|Sanghiji Jain temple, Sanganer, Rajasthan Nasiyan Jain Temple.jpg|Nasiyan Ji Jain temple, Ajmer Nareli Ajmer.JPG|Nareli Jain Temple, Ajmer Ashtapad.jpg|Kailash Parvat Rachna in Hastinapur See also * History of Jainism * God in Jainism * Siddha Citations References * * * * }} * |ref= }} * }} * }} * }} * |ref= }} * * * * * }} * }} * }} * * * }} Category:Tirthankaras Category:Ikshvaku dynasty Category:Ancient Indian people Category:Jain giants ऋषभदेवः ( ) ( , ) जैनधर्मस्य चतुर्विंशत्यां तीर्थङ्करेषु प्रथमः तीर्थङ्करः आसीत् । सः आदिनाथः, वृषभनाथः इति नाम्ना अपि ज्ञायते । सः योगी आसीत् । तस्य पुत्रस्य भरतस्य नामानुसारम् एव भारतदेशः इति नाम प्रदत्तम् । जन्म, परिवारश्च ऋषभदेवस्य जन्म अयोध्या-नगरे चैत्र-मासस्य कृष्णपक्षस्य नवम्यां तिथौ अभवत् । तस्मिन् दिने उत्तराषाढा-नक्षत्रमासीत् । मरूदेवी तस्य माता, पिता च नाभिराय आसीत् । यदा मरुदेवी गर्भवती आसीत्, तदा मरूदेव्या तस्यां रात्रौ चतुर्दश स्वप्नाः दृष्टाः । ते च – १ वृषभः, २ गजः, ३ सिंहः, ४ लक्ष्मीः, ५ पुष्पमाला, ६ चन्द्रः, ७ सूर्यः, ८ महेन्द्रः ध्वजः, ९ कुम्भः, १० पद्मसरोवरः, ११ क्षीरसमुद्रः, १२ देवविमानम्, १३ रत्नराशिः, १४ निर्धूमाग्निः च । स्वप्नशास्त्रानुसारम् एते स्वप्नाः मङ्गलाः भवन्ति । मरुदेवी चतुर्दशस्वप्नान् दृष्ट्वा प्रसन्ना जाता । मरुदेव्या स्वप्नविषयिणी वार्ता नाभिकुलकराय उक्ता । नाभिकुलकरः अपि आश्चर्यचकितः जातः । मरुदेव्या स्वप्नानां वर्णनं कृतम् । तच्छ्रुत्वा नाभिकरः अतीव प्रसन्नः अभवत् । सः ज्ञातवान् आसीत् यत् – मरुदेव्याः कुक्षौ कश्चन श्रेष्ठः पुत्रः अस्ति । गर्भकालस्य समाप्त्यनन्तरं मरुदेवी एकां पुत्रीं, एकं पुत्रं च अजीजनत् । सः पुत्रः ऋषभदेवः आसीत् । भगवतः जन्मना समग्रे विश्वे अज्ञातशान्त्याः वातावरणं जातम् । इन्द्रेण सह बहवः देवाः भगवतः ऋषभदेवस्य जन्मोत्सवम् आचरन् । तावदेव जन्मोत्सवस्य प्रथा आरब्धा । नामकरणम् भगवतः ऋषभदेवस्य नामकरणार्थं बहवः यौगलिकाः एकत्रिताः अभवन् । भगवतः नामकरणप्रसङ्गे बहवः जनाः उपस्थिताः आसन् । तस्य युगस्य इयं प्रथमा घटना आसीत्, यस्याम् एतावन्तः जनाः उपस्थिताः अभवन् । तस्मिन् समये नामकरणस्य प्रश्नः आसीत् । नाभिकुलकरेण उक्तं यत् – मरुदेव्या चतुर्दश स्वप्नाः दृष्टाः आसन् । तेषु स्वप्नेषु प्रथमः स्वप्नः वृषभस्य आसीत् । शिशोः वक्षस्थले अपि वृषभस्य एव चित्रम् अस्ति । अतः नाभिकुलकरः "वृषभकुमार" इति नामकरणं कर्तुम् इच्छति स्म। तत्र स्थितैः सर्वैः जनैः अपि समर्थनं कृतम् आसीत् । अन्ते पुत्रस्य वृषभकुमारः, पुत्र्याः सुनन्दा च इति नामकरणं कृतम् । दिगम्बर-आम्नाये भिन्नं मतं वर्तते । महापुराणानुसारं जन्मनः एकादशदिवसानन्तरम् इन्द्रः स्वयम् आगत्य नामकरणिविधिं कृतवान् । इन्द्रं दृष्ट्वा तत्र बहवः जनाः गतवन्तः । इन्द्रेण उक्तं यत् – “अयं बालकः भविष्यत्काले धर्मस्य रक्षणं करिष्यति । अतः युग्लिकैः वृषभकुमारः इति नाम प्रदत्तम् । वैदिकग्रन्थे भागवते रचनाकारेण लिखितमस्ति यत् – बालकस्य शरीरस्य सौन्दर्यं, तेजस्वितां च दृष्ट्वा नाभिराज्ञा ऋषभदेव इति नाम प्रदत्तम् । ऋषभदेवः जैनधर्मस्य आद्यप्रवर्तकः आसीत् । अतः जैनधर्मस्य इतिहासकारैः आदिनाथः इति नाम प्रदत्तम् । भगवतः प्रथमं नाम वृषभदेवः इति आसीत् । किन्तु उच्चारणस्य सरलतायै वृषभात् ऋषभः अभवत् । कल्पसूत्रस्य टीकायां भगवतः पञ्च नामानि प्राप्यन्ते । १ वृषभः, २ प्रथम राजा, ३ प्रथम भिक्षाचरः, ४ प्रथम जिनः, ५ प्रथमः तीर्थङ्करः च । इतोऽपि आदिनाथः, आदिमबाबा इत्यादीनि नामानि अपि सम्प्राप्यन्ते । वंशोत्पत्तिः यदा भगवतः ऋषभदेवस्य जन्म अभवत्, तदा कोऽपि वंशः नासीत् । यदा सः एकवर्षीयः आसीत्, तदा सः स्वस्य पितुः क्रोडे क्रीडन् आसीत् । तस्मिन् समये इन्द्रः विविधाः सामग्रीः च नीत्वा ऋषभदेवस्य समीपं गतः । नाभिकुलकरेण एतावतः वस्तूनि दृष्ट्वा ऋषभदेवः उक्तः यत् – “भवान् यत्किमपि इच्छति चेत् स्वीकरोतु” । तदा ऋषभदेवेन सर्वप्रथमम् इक्षुयष्टिः स्वीकृता । अनन्तरं सः इक्षुयष्टिं खादितुं प्रयासः कुर्वन् आसीत् । अनेन प्रसङ्गेन इन्द्रः घोषणां चकार यत् – ऋषभदेवाय इक्षुः रोचते । अतः भविष्यत्काले अपि अस्य वंशस्य नाम “इक्ष्वाकुः” भविष्यति । तावदेव वंशपरम्परा चलन्ती अस्ति । विवाहः यदा ऋषभदेवः तारुण्यावस्थां प्राविशत्, तदा तस्य विवाहः कन्याद्वयेन सह कारितः आसीत् । एका कन्या सहजन्मा, अपरा च अनाथा आसीत् । इयं विवाहपरम्परा जनेभ्यः नूतना आसीत् । यतः जनाः विवाहपरम्परया अपरिचिताः आसन् । ते न जानन्ति स्म यत् विवाहस्य का उपयोगिता, महत्त्वं च ? तदा विवाहप्रथा एव नासीत् । अन्येभ्यः विकारभावना नासीत् । ये सहोदराः भवन्ति स्म, ते परस्परम् अधिकारं मन्यन्ते स्म । ऋषभदेवस्य प्रथमा पत्नी सुनन्दा आसीत् । सा सहोदरी आसीत् । किन्तु अपरा तु अनाथा आसीत् । अपरायाः पत्न्याः पितरौ दिवङगतौ आस्ताम् । तस्याः सहोदरः अपि मृत्युं प्राप्तः । अतः सा एकाकिनीं एव आसीत् । एकदा सा वने विचरणं कुर्वती आसीत् । मरुदेवी अपि तस्मिन्समये अटनार्थं वनं गतवती । तत्र तां बालिकाम् एकाकी दृष्ट्वा मरुदेवी पृष्टवती - “कुत्रास्ति ते सहभागी” ? तया बालिकया मरुदेव्यै स्वस्याः सम्पूर्णः वृत्तान्तः कथितः । तस्याः बालिकायाः जीवनवृत्तान्तं श्रुत्वा मरुदेव्या विचारितम् यत् – “इयम् एकाकिनी कथं जीवनं यापयिष्यति ? “गृहे एषा ऋषभेण सह क्रीडिष्यति, अनन्तरम् ऋषभस्य पत्नी भविष्यति” इति विचार्य मरुदेवी तां बालिकां स्वगृहम् आनितवती । अनन्तरं सा कन्या सुमङ्गला इति नाम्ना ख्याता अभवत् । सा एव ऋषभदेवस्य अपरा द्वितीया वा पत्नी जाता । यौगलिककाले मर्यादिता पुत्रोत्पत्तिः भवति स्म । प्रत्येकस्य युग्मस्य एकवारम् एव सन्तत्योत्पत्तिः भवति स्म । सा उत्पत्तिः अपि युग्मरूपेण एव विद्यते स्म । एकः पुत्रः, अपरा पुत्री च । किन्तु ऋषभदेवस्य गृहे इयं परम्परा भग्ना जाता । सुनन्दा एकं युग्मम् अजीजनत् । बाहुबली, सुन्दरी च । किन्तु सुमङ्गला पञ्चाशत् युग्मानि अजीजनत् । तेषु प्रथमं युग्मं भरत, ब्राह्मी च आसीत् । अनन्तरम् अन्येषु युग्मेषु सर्वे पुत्राः एव आसन् । ऋषभस्य आहत्य द्वे पुत्र्यौ, शतं पुत्राः च आसन् । एते शतं पुत्राः समयान्तरे अन्याभिः कन्याभिः सह विवाहम् अकुर्वन् । तेन कारणेन जनसङ्ख्यायां वृद्धिः जाता । दिगम्बर-परम्परायाः आचार्यः जिनसेनः मन्यते यत् – “भगवतः ऋषभदेवस्य एकोत्तरशतं पुत्राः आसन्” इति । वृषभसेन अपि एकः अपरः पुत्रः आसीत् । ऋषभस्य राज्याभिषेकः यौगलिकानां संख्यायाः आधिक्येन राज्ये सर्वत्र अभावः समुद्भवत् । अतः सर्वे यौगलिकाः अभावेन त्रस्ताः जाताः । यौगलिकाः नाभिकुलकरं प्रति गत्वा अभावस्य समाधानं कारयितुम् इच्छन्ति स्म । राज्यस्य व्यवस्था अपि शिथिला जाता । खाद्यपदार्थानाम् अभावस्य आधिक्यम् आसीत् । नाभिकुलकरः अपि समाधानं कर्तुम् असमर्थः आसीत् । सः अपि स्वस्य कर्त्तव्यात् मुक्तिम् इच्छति स्म । एकस्मिन् दिवसे कानिचन युग्मानि ऋषभकुमारेण सह वार्तालापं कुर्वन्ति आसन् । तदैव खाद्यपेयपदार्थाणाम् अभावविषयिणी चर्चा जाता । सर्वे जनाः दुःखिताः आसन् । ते इमां समस्यां निवारयितुम् ऋषभदेवं प्रति उचुः । तदनन्तरम् ऋषभेण उक्तं यत् – “राज्ये कोऽपि राजा भवेत् इति आवश्यकम् अस्ति । राजा एव समस्यायाः समाधानं कर्तुं सक्षमः भवति । यतः सः शासनं कर्तुं जानाति । राज्यस्य व्यवस्थानां परिवर्तनम् आवश्यकम् अस्ति” । अनुशासनेन एव समस्यायाः समाधानं भविष्यति । युगलकैः उक्तं यत् – “राजा किं भवति ? इति वयं न जानीमः" । अनन्तरम् ऋषभेण राज्ञः कर्त्तव्यानि कथितानि । ऋषभः नाभिकुलकराय निवेदनं कर्तुम् उक्तवान् । सर्वे यौगलिकाः नाभिकुलकरं प्रति गतवन्तः । नाभिकुलकरः प्रागेव चिन्तितः आसीत् । अतः नाभिकुलकरेण स्वस्य पदं त्यक्तम् । तेन उक्तं यत् – “भोजनाभावस्य निवारणं कर्तुम् असमर्थोऽस्मि । भवन्तः ऋषभं कथयन्तु । सः एव राजा भविष्यति । सः एव समस्यानां निवारणं करिष्यति” । सर्वे यौगलिकाः स्वस्य मत्यनुसारम् ऋषभदेवस्य राज्याभिषेकस्य सज्जतां कुर्वन्तः आसन् । सर्वे विविधप्रकारकैः पुष्पैः ऋषभदेवस्य शरीरम् अलङ्कृतवन्तः । अनन्तरम् तैः ऋषभस्य राज्याभिषेकः कृतः । एतत् सर्वं दृश्यम् इन्द्रः स्वर्गलोके एव पश्यन् आसीत् । सर्वं दृष्ट्वा इन्द्रः प्रसन्नः अभवत् । सः त्वरितमेव मृत्युलोकं प्रापत् । जनानां विनयं दृष्ट्वा तस्य स्थलस्य नाम विनीता इति प्रदत्तम् । तावदेव सा नगरी विनीता-नगरी इति ख्याता । कृषिशिक्षणम् सर्वप्रथमम् ऋषभदेवेन खाद्यसमस्यायाः विचारः कृतः आसीत् । यतः भोजनं प्राप्स्यति, चेत् सर्वे अनुशासिताः भविष्यन्ति । अन्याः समस्याः अपि खाद्यसमस्यया सह संलग्नाः आसन् । समयः परिवर्तितः जातः । अतः सर्वप्रथमं स्वस्य जीवनशैल्याः परिवर्तनस्य आवश्यकता वर्तते स्म । पुरा सर्वे वृक्षेभ्यः फलानि प्राप्यन्ते स्म । किन्तु समयपरिवर्तनेन वृक्षाः अल्पानि फलानि ददति स्म । अतः ऋषभदेवेन सर्वेभ्यः कृषिकर्मणः शिक्षणं प्रदत्तम् आसीत् । कृषेः अन्नोत्पादनं कुर्युः इति ऋषभः सर्वान् जनान् आदिदेश । “अस्माभिः क्षेत्रे (Farm) बीजारोपणं कृत्वा अन्नोत्पादनं करणीयम् । तेनैव वयं सुखं प्राप्स्यामः” इति ऋषभेण उक्तम् । तदनन्तरं सर्वे जनाः परिश्रमं कृतवन्तः । अन्ते खाद्यसमस्यायाः निवारणम् अभवत् । इतः परम् अन्यासां समस्यानामपि शनैः शनैः समाधानं कृतम् । कृषौ बह्व्यः समस्याः उद्भूताः । किन्तु ऋषभेण सर्वासां समस्यानां निवारणं कृत्वा जनानां प्रोत्साहनं कृतम् । तस्मिन् काले केनापि अग्निः न दृष्टः आसीत् । एकदा कैश्चित् जनैः वने अग्निः दृष्टः । ते भयभीताः सन्तः ऋषभस्य समीपं गतवन्तः । अनन्तरम् ऋषभेण सर्वेभ्यः जनेभ्यः अग्निविषयकं ज्ञानं प्रदत्तम् । तत्पश्चात् अग्नेः पाकः करणीयः इत्यपि पाठितम् । यतः जनाः कृषेः उद्भूतानि अपक्वानि अन्नानि एव खादन्ति स्म । तेन पीडा भवति स्म । अतः सर्वे अग्निना भोजनं पचन्ति स्म । शस्त्रास्त्रशिक्षणम् ऋषभेण जनानां रक्षणार्थम् एकः वर्गः निर्मापितः । तेन तस्य वर्गस्य सदस्येभ्यः खड्गचालनम् इत्यादि शस्त्रविद्यायाः शिक्षणम् अपि प्रदत्तम् आसीत् । कथं ? कदा ? कस्योपरि ? च तेषां शस्त्राणां प्रयोगः करणीयः इति अपि ऋषभेण पाठितम् । ते जनाः केवलं रक्षणार्थम् आसन् । ते एव क्षत्रियाः इति कथ्यन्ते । कलाव्यवसायशिक्षणम् ऋषभेण एकः अन्यः वर्गः निर्मापितः । तस्मिन् वर्गे जनाः शिल्पकला, कृषिकला इत्यादीः कलाः पठन्ति स्म । सः उत्पादनस्य शिक्षणम् अददात् । अपरं तेन उत्पादितवस्तूनां विनिमयः कथं करणीयः ? इत्यपि पाठितम् । वस्तूनां परस्परं विनिमयः भवति स्म । विनिमयस्य संख्याने काठिन्यं भवति स्म । यतः जनाः शिक्षिताः नासन् । अतः ऋषभेण तस्य वर्गस्य जनाः पाठिताः । उत्पादकतः उपभोक्तृपर्यन्तं वस्तूनां विनिमये पारिश्रमिकं लाभं प्राप्नोति स्म । सः एव व्यापारः कथ्यते । ये व्यापारं कुर्वन्ति स्म ते व्यापारिकाः कथ्यन्ते स्म । ते व्यापारिकाः वैश्याः इति कथ्यन्ते । सेवा व्यवस्था ऋषभदेवेन जनेभ्यः कृषेः, शस्त्रास्त्राणां, व्यापारस्य च शिक्षणं प्रदत्तम् आसीत् । तेन जनाः कार्यरताः अभवन् । किन्तु ये जनाः कृष्यादि कार्येषु काठिन्यम् अनुभवन्ति स्म, ते सेवाकार्ये स्वच्छताकार्ये च संलग्नाः भवन्ति स्म । ये जनाः सेवां कुर्वन्ति स्म, ते पारिश्रमिकम् अपि प्राप्नुवन्ति स्म । ते शूद्राः कथ्यन्ते । अनेन प्रकारेण ऋषभदेवेन समानतया कार्यस्य विभाजनं कृतम् । शास्त्रेषु निहितेषु चतुर्वर्णेषु वर्णत्रयस्य उत्पत्तिः भगवतः ऋषभदेवस्य शासनकाले एव अभवत् । अनन्तरं भरतस्य शासनकाले ब्राह्मणवर्णस्य उत्पत्तिः जाता । राज्यसभायां, ग्रामेषु प्रवचनं कर्तुं, शिक्षणं प्रदातुं च जनानाम् आवश्यकता वर्तते स्म । अतः राज्ये ये जनाः वाक्पटवः आसन्, ते जनाः प्रवचनादिकार्येषु संलग्नाः अभवन् । ते ब्राह्मणाः कथ्यन्ते स्म । ग्रामव्यवस्था सामूहिकजीवनस्य विचारं कृत्वा ऋषभः ग्राम्यव्यवस्थायै प्रयासं कृतवान् । सः जनान् सामूहिकजीवनस्य महत्त्वम् अवाबोधयत् । तेन उक्तं यत् – “इदानीं समयः परिवर्तितः । अतः निवासे अपि परिवर्तनमावश्यकम् । इदानीन्तनं यावत् वयं वृक्षाणामधः निवसामः स्म । ऋतवः अपि सानुकूलाः आसन् । किन्तु अधुना ऋतवः कदाचित् अनुकूलाः, कदाचित् प्रतिकूलाः च भवन्ति । शीतलतायाः, उष्णतायाः च अपि आधिक्यं भविष्यति । तेन कारणेन शारीरिकी सहनशीलता अपि न्यूनां भविष्यति । अतः गृहनिर्माणं करणीयम्” इति । सर्वैः जनैः सामूहिकजीवनस्य महत्त्वम् अवगतम् । ये जनाः वने निवसन्तः आसन्, ते ग्रामम् आगत्य निवसितवन्तः । यत्र सर्वे निवासं कुर्वन्ति स्म, सा विनीता-नगरी आसीत् । सा नगरी साम्प्रतम् अयोध्या इति नाम्ना ख्याता वर्तते । दण्डव्यवस्था यौगलिकेषु बहवः जनाः अपराधान् कुर्वन्ति स्म । जनेषु अपराधवृद्धिम् अपाकर्तुम् ऋषभेण दण्डविधेः रचना कृता । पुरा “धिक्कार” इति नामकः दण्डः दीयते स्म । किन्तु तस्य प्रभावः न्यूनः अभवत् । तेन कारणेन ऋषभेण नूतनदण्डविधेः रचना कृता । तेन उद्घोषितं यत् – यः कोऽपि अपराधं करिष्यति, तस्मै कठोरदण्डं दास्यामि । नूतनदण्डविधौ ऋषभेण चत्वारः प्रकाराः सृष्टाः । १ परिभाषणम् - अपराधिने कठोरशब्दैः प्रताडनम् । २ मण्डली-बन्धः – अपराधिनः क्षेत्रं सीमितं करणम् । ३ चारक-बन्धः – अपराधिने कारावासः । ४ छविच्छेदः – अपराधिनः कस्यचित् अङ्गस्य छेदनम् । उपरोक्ताः प्रदत्ताः दण्डाः अत्यन्तं प्रभावकाः आसन् । तैः दण्डैः राज्ये अपराधेषु नियन्त्रणं जातम् । अनेन कारणेन सर्वे सन्तुष्टाः आसन् । कलाप्रशिक्षणम् ऋषभदेवेन जनेषु स्वावलम्बिताम् आनेतुं विविधं शिक्षणं प्रदत्तम् आसीत् । कलायाः शिक्षणम् अपि प्रदत्तम् । * तेन भरताय अपि चतुष्षष्ट्याः कलानां शिक्षणं प्रदत्तम् आसीत् । * बाहुबलये प्राणिलक्षणस्य ज्ञानं प्रदत्तम् । * सुन्दर्यै स्त्रीणां चतुष्षष्टिकलानां शिक्षणं प्रदत्तम् । गृहत्यागः भगवतः ऋषभस्य जीवनस्य अधिकानि वर्षाणि सामाजिकराजनैतिकमहत्त्वानां स्थापनायै व्यतीतानि जातानि । लोकजीवनस्य शुद्धिकरणे तस्य महत्परिश्रमः आसीत् । समयान्तरे देवलोकस्य सारस्वतः, आदित्यः, अग्निः, वरुणः, गर्दतोयः, तुषितः, अव्याबाघः, आग्नेयः, रिष्टः च एते नव देवाः ऋषभस्य निवासस्थलं गतवन्तः । देवैः ऋषभः उक्तः यत् – “भगवन् ! लोकव्यवहारस्य सम्पूर्णव्यवस्था भवता कृता । कृपया इदानीं धर्मतीर्थानां प्रवर्तनं कुरु” इति । ततः परं सर्वे देवाः स्वर्गलोकं गतवन्तः । देवतानां वचांसि श्रुत्वा ऋषभः निश्चयं कृत्वा भूमण्डलस्य एकोत्तरशतधा विभागान् कृतवान् । अनन्तरं तेन प्रत्येकेषां विभागानां दायित्वं स्वस्य पुत्रेभ्यः प्रदत्तम् । तत्पश्चात् ऋषभदेवः दायित्वात् निवृत्तः अभवत् । सः वार्षिकीदानं कुर्वन् आसीत् । तदा सर्वे जनाः दृष्ट्वा अवगतवन्तः यत् – “ऋषभदेवः गृहं त्यत्क्त्वा गच्छति” इति । जनाः चिन्तिताः अभवन् । ते विचारयन्ति स्म यत् – “वयं किं करिष्यामः ? अस्माकं कष्टानां, समस्यानां च समाधानं कः करिष्यति ? यद्यपि ऋषभदेवेन भरतादिभ्यः पुत्रेभ्यः दायित्वं प्रदत्तम् अस्ति, तथापि ऋषभदेवसदृशी कस्यापि क्षमता नास्ति । तादृशी प्रतिभा अन्येषु जनेषु असम्भवा" इति । तदनन्तरं सर्वैः जनैः विचारितं यत् – “अस्माभिः अपि ऋषभदेवः अनुकरणीयः । तेन अस्माकं समस्याः स्वयम् ऋषभदेवः एव दूरीकरिष्यति” । फाल्गुन-मासस्य कृष्णपक्षस्य अष्टम्यां तिथौ यदा ऋषभेण गृहं त्यक्तं, तदा चतुस्सहस्रं जनैः अपि दीक्षा स्वीकृता । ऋषभदेवः निष्क्रमणसमये वस्त्राभूषणानि, केशान् च तत्रैव त्यक्तवान् । सर्वे दीक्षिताः जनाः ऋषभस्य अनुकरणं कुर्वन्ति स्म । किन्तु ऋषभदेवः मौनं स्वीकृतम् । सः न किमपि खादति स्म, न किमपि पिबति स्म च । ऋषभस्य छद्मावस्थायाः सर्वे दीक्षिताः नैराश्यं प्राप्नुवन् । सर्वे साधुत्वं त्यक्त्वा वनं गतवन्तः । केचित् कन्दाहारिणः, केचित् मूलाहारिणः, केचित् फलाहारिणः वा अभवन् । भगवतः धार्मिकपरिवारः यदा भगवता दीक्षा गृहीता, तदा चतुस्सहस्त्रं शिष्याः तेन सहैव आसन् । किन्तु भगवतः मौनात्, कठोरसाधनायाः च ते सर्वे शिष्याः अज्ञाताः आसन् । अतः सर्वे व्यभिचरन् । केवलज्ञानस्य प्राप्त्यनन्तरं तस्य धार्मिकपरिवारस्य पुनर्गठनमभवत् । तस्य परिवारे चतुराशीतिसहस्रं श्रमणाः आसन् । तेषां व्यवस्थायै भगवता चतुरशीतिगणानां रचना कृता । प्रतिगणम् एकः प्रधानः आसीत् । सः गणधरः इति कथ्यते स्म । भगवतः प्रथमः गणधरः ऋषभसेनः आसीत् । भगवतः परिवारे विभागाः आसन् यथा – # ८४ गणधराः # २०,००० केवलज्ञानिनः # १२,७५० मनःपर्यवज्ञानिनः # ९,००० अवधिज्ञानिनः # २०,६०० वैक्रियलब्धिधारिणः # ४,७५० चतुर्दशपूर्विणः # १२,६५० चर्चावादिनः # ८४,००० साधवः (प्रमुखः ऋषभसेनः) # ३,००,००० साध्व्यः (प्रमुखा ब्राह्मी) # ३,०५,००० श्रावकाः # ५,५४,००० श्राविका जैनसाहित्येषु वर्णनम् जैनसाहित्येषु ऋषभदेवस्य सविस्तरं वर्णनं प्राप्यते । तथैव वैदिकबौद्धसाहित्येषु अपि बहुत्र तस्य उल्लेखः प्राप्यते । पुराणेषु अपि ऋषभस्य वंशपरम्परा दृश्यते । यथा – "ब्रह्मणा आदौ प्रथममनुः उत्पादितः । तत्पश्चात् मनोः प्रियव्रतः, प्रियव्रतात् आग्नीघ्रादयः दश पुत्राः, आग्नीघ्रात् नाभिः, अनन्तरं नाभेः ऋषभस्य च उत्पत्तिः जाता" । ऋषभेण स्वराज्यं भरताय प्रदत्तम् । तावदेव अयं हिमदेशः भारतदेशः इति नाम्ना प्रसिद्धः जातः । वैदिकग्रन्थेषु ऋषभस्य साधनायाः, तपश्चर्यायाः च विशिष्टं वर्णनं प्राप्यते । दीर्घतपस्यायाः कारणात् ऋषभस्य शरीरं शुष्कं जातम् आसीत् । शरीरस्य नाड्यः अपि दॄश्यन्ते स्म । अन्ते सः नग्नावस्थायां महाप्रस्थानं कृतवान् आसीत् । निर्वाणम् भगवान् ऋषभः अयोध्यातः वहली-पर्यन्तं, यूनान तः स्वर्णभूमिपर्यन्तं विहारं विचरणं भ्रमणं वा कृतवान् । भगवते स्वस्य जीवनावसानस्य पूर्वज्ञानम् अभवत् । अतः सः दशसहस्त्रेण साधुभिः सह अष्टापदपर्वतस्य (कैलाश) आरोहणं कृतवान् । भगवता ऋषभदेवेन पर्यङ्कासने सिद्धत्वं प्राप्तम् आसीत् । अन्ते पौष-मासस्य कृष्णपक्षस्य त्रयोदश्यां तिथौ भगवतः निर्वाणम् अभवत् । भगवतः सम्पूर्णायुष्यं ८४ लक्षम् वर्षाणि आसीत् । वीथिका File:Royal consecration of Rsabha.jpg|ॠषभस्य राज्याभिषेकः। File:Rsabhas Enlightenment.jpg|ऋषभस्य प्रबोधनम्। File:Sri Adinath Bhagwan, Santhu.jpg|शत्रुञ्जयावतारी श्रीआदिनाथभगवान्। File:Adinath Bhagwan,Bibrod.jpg|मूलनायकः श्रीआदिनाथभगवान्। सम्बद्धाः लेखाः जैनधर्मः दिगम्बरः सम्प्रदायः श्वेताम्बरः सम्प्रदायः भिक्षुः आचार्यः पुराणानि बाह्यसम्पर्कतन्तुः }} * भारत डिस्कवरी - ऋषभदेव * वेबदुनिया - ऋषभदेव * तीर्थङ्कर ऋषभदेव * श्री ऋषभदेव जी सन्दर्भाः अधिकवाचनाय * जैनधर्म और भगवान ऋषभदेव वर्गः:जैनतीर्थङ्कराः